The overall objective of this project is to identify and/or confirm the presence of various potential health hazards in the general environment through the mechanism of demographic investigations. Current research activities include a correlational analysis of suspected liver cancer risk factors and liver cancer mortality in the United States, a death certificate analysis of occupation and lung cancer mortality, and an analysis of secular trends in the distributions of breast cancer risk factors in Hiroshima and Nagasaki, Japan. In addition, the influence of environmental factors on mortality data for U.S. counties, census data, and data from the NIOSH occupational hazards survey. Other demographic studies are also being initiated.